1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to managing data, and more particularly to a communication device and method for managing service sharing.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, communication devices are being widely used by more and more people. This development has created a great demand for providing service sharing between communication devices, for example, call forwarding service, information sharing service. Thus, how to provide shared services between communication devices is highly desired.